


Honey, Honey

by Zeros_Lullaby



Category: Love Simon (2018), Love Victor (TV 2020)
Genre: F/F, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:41:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27463591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeros_Lullaby/pseuds/Zeros_Lullaby
Summary: We all know the story of Creekwood's most famous gay couple. Yes, Simon and Bram wrote history. But what about Abby and Leah? What about newcomers Victor and Benji? And what about the adorable Felix? You never know what's behind someone's mask.
Relationships: Benjamin "Benji" Campbell/Victor Salazar, Cal Price/Simon Spier, Felix Weston/Benjamin "Benji" Campbell, Victor Salazar/Benjamin "Benji" Campbell/Felix Weston, Victor Salazar/Felix Weston
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Honey, Honey

"Okay Victor. You know that movie?"

"That movie? Can you be more specific please, Felix?"

"Well the one Adrian's so obsessed with. Frozen? Let it go?"

"Ah yeah. What's with that?"

"So I might... Have made Lake watch it with me. And I'd totally wanna be Anna's and Kristoff's son!"

"Well you're as quirky as Anna. So I can see that."

"Or Peter Pan. What about you, Vic?"

"Dunno. Moana? Miguel? Does that sound too racist? Otherwise.. Oh, hey Benji."

"Hey handsome. What's up? Talking about Disney characters?"

"Yeah, Felix watched Frozen and we're talking about which descendant we'd love to be."

"I'd totally be Anna's son! OH! Or what about Peter Pan? What do you think, Benji?"

"Yeah I can see that. But I'd totally be Clayton's or the Huntsman's son! You know, either the sweet yet bad guy or the good guy next door."

\----------

*Victor POV*  
Yep. A regular Friday. Home alone so Benji joined. Felix I don't mind, he always gets starstruck over too much cuteness making Benji giggle while I just blush. 

"So Ms. Albright. She's very cool. But Ms. Thomas definitely needs to sort out her priorities. Like, shouldn't it be forbidden for teachers to actually demonstrate their class a dildo?"

Don't get me wrong. Ms. Thomas is cool. But.. Her methods are somewhat questionable. 

"You'll get used to that. Just get along with her and don't flirt too much with her. Andrew might have a bad influence on you after all.", Even though Benji is just way too adorable he definitely is a jerk sometimes. But he's my adorable jerk boyfriend. 

"By the way Mia's still mad at you? I mean, you two kissed right in front of her. That was.. Woah!", Felix giggled. Even though he might be sometimes difficult to deal with he's just adorable and just a way too pure guy. Wait, did I call him adorable? My best friend?

"Yeah. And hey, Andrew is a jerk!", I giggled and gently moved my thumb and index finger around Benji's chin, making his head turn towards me and giving him a kiss.  
"I hate you but you're too perfect to actually hate you for too long."

"And you guys are just CUTE! For real. Look at you guys. Even as a straight guy I just wanna join you." Yup. Felix is definitely adorable.

"I don't know about Victor but I definitely wouldn't mind. Uhm hey, you got the apartment free for the weekend? I might stay, at home's the hell since we're renovating." Aaaand my adorable boyfriend is a tease.

"Uhm what?", I laugh nervously.  
"But yeah. I mean Pilar will come back soon but she will meet with Lake tomorrow and my bed's big enough. You need to pick something up? Need a ride?" 

"I definitely don't mind a ride but like you said, Pilar will be here soon." 

Yup. My boyfriend sucks.


End file.
